あ・お・い
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Biru. Kamu biru. Serupa laut. Bawa aku tenggelam. Dalam cintamu. Karena aku hanyalah manusia yang lemah. Terhadapmu. Biruku.


**Such a disgrace, hiatus terus tahu-tahu unggah yang beginian. Yha gmn yha mb/mz, saya haus akan asupan dewasa OTP.**

**Sebenarnya naskahnya sudah kelar sejak semalam, cuma saya tambah ini-itu biar enggak murni H. :p**

**Enggak mau tanggung jawab atas segala hujatan kalian nantinya. Kthxbye**

**Anw, selamat ulang tahun, Akagi. Berbahagialah selalu bersama Kaga. Berterima kasihlah karena saya adalah budak cinta kalian. Sudah sana, senggama lagi. *kunci Akagi dan Kaga di kamar***

* * *

**UPDATE:**

**Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan. Berikut saya akan menjawabnya.**

**iDutchman: Hahaha, terima kasih atas review-nya. Akagi yang dominan nampaknya sudah menjadi standar nasional, berhubung Kaga hetarezu. Tapi jatah PWP AKKG-nya sudah cukup sampai di sini saja. :v**

**Gasian Gaond: Hahaha, terima kasih atas review-nya. Bagaimana tidak paling rusak? Anda sudah membawa pemujaan AKKG ke level yang terlampau jauh, hahaha. Memulai kisah "Pasutri Muda AKKG" bukan ide yang buruk, tapi saya pastikan pembaruannya bisa semacam menunggu kepiting beranak dugong berhubung bikin cerita kayak gini sepuluh kali lipat lebih mutar otak daripada bikin cerita angst (dan jangan menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Anda juga turut berkontribusi meniup angin ribut dalam hubungan mereka pls).  
**

**Reppu: Ya Allah mz**

**Donatcchi: This is what I called "50 Shades of Akagi". Srsly I need to make a serial of it, ahahahahahaha. Ya, memang secara struktur kalimat fiksi yang satu ini saya akui berantakan sekali. Sama seperti gejolak nafsu, Nat.**

**Nyaanyaarin: ...Kamu siapa.**

**Spica Zoe: Akagi yang dominan nampaknya sudah menjadi standar nasional, berhubung Kaga hetarezu. Ingatlah wajah penuh tebar feromon Akagi di awal episode 11 maka niscaya jfaisugasuighasouighasoighasoihgoei *panas sendiri* Waduh mb, kalau saya dipaksa bikin lebih panjang dari ini bisa rusak sel otak saya. :v**

**Detak: Hai, lama enggak kelihatan, ternyata enggak bisa buka web, toh. Saya tidak akan menyangkal kalau saya juga berkontribusi membangun FFn yang akan semakin intim dengan Internet Positif (padahal ya ada AO3 untuk wadah porno begini, kendala malas saja ini), tapi saya enggak gomen, hahaha.**

* * *

**あ・お・い**

**Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

**\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

**Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com  
**

**Da aku mah apa atuh cuma tukang delusi yang akhirnya diutus untuk menulis.**

**\- peringatan -**

**AU**

**Delusi? Delusi.  
**

**PWNBFJF (Porn With Nothing But Fluff, Just Fluff)**

**PWP**

**JOROK ANYING  
**

**SUMPAH JOROK**

**YAUDAHLAHYA MAAPIN SESEKALI PWP**

**\- ucapan terima kasih -**

**KBBI**

**Ariana Grande - Love Me Harder  
**

**IYA, HARDER HARDER HARDER**

**dr. Gasian Boyke, partner in crime paling rusak sepanjang sejarah saya worshiping AKKG**

* * *

AKAGI bisa saja menjadi tuan putri nomor wahid di seluruh jagat raya ini. Secara harfiah. Ia telah memiliki segalanya. Kecantikan. Kepintaran. Kekayaan. Dan meskipun kenyataan bahwa kakaknya mati dalam kesia-siaan benar adanya, meskipun hanya kakaknya satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia ini, yang di dalam pelukannya saat ini adalah wanita sempurna idaman setiap pria dan mertua di seluruh dunia. Dan kenyataan bahwa wanita sempurna itu lebih memilihnya daripada pria-pria mapan berbatang besar dan keras adalah fakta besar yang bisa saja menjadikannya tuan putri nomor wahid sekaligus paling berengsek di seluruh jagat raya ini. Ya. Itulah Akagi yang kita miliki di cerita ini; seorang manajer rekreasi hotel bintang lima muda di bilangan ibu kota dengan segala limpahan manis dunia. Tapi siapalah yang peduli, itu bukan bagian dari kisah ini.

Lain lagi dengan si wanita sempurna yang tengah terlelap di dalam pelukan Akagi. Kaga hanyalah wanita biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa saja. Wajahnya tidak sebegitu rupawannya, terlebih dengan air muka dingin nan bengis yang tak pernah absen. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia banggakan adalah kegeniusannya sehingga mampu menjadi seorang dokter spesialis di usia muda. Atau talentanya sebagai sosok ideal wanita yang pasti membuat calon mertua dari zaman batu turut berdecak kagum dan terus memaki anak lelakinya karena bisa-bisanya melewatkannya—pandai memasak, berbudi luhur. Sayangnya, masa lalu di mana kakaknya pun mati sia-sia malah mempertemukannya dengan Akagi. Dan membuat keduanya jatuh cinta. Tapi siapalah yang peduli, kronologi keduanya juga bukan bagian dari kisah ini.

"Ngh..."

"Ah, sudah bangun?"

Akagi tersenyum dan membelai wajah Kaga dengan lembut. Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan dalam di bibir Kaga dan bergegas bangkit memunguti pakaiannya dan tentunya kembali mengenakannya.

"Hotel?" tanya Kaga seraya turut keluar dari kasur dan membantu mengancingkan blus Akagi.

"_Shit happens_," jawab Akagi sambil tertawa bergumam. Ia selalu menertawakan masalah pekerjaannya. Bukan untuk membuat Kaga tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Semata-mata memang masalah adalah hiburan baginya.

Kaga hanya menghela satu napas panjang dan tersenyum. Dirapikannya blazer berwarna kirmizi favorit kekasihnya itu dan dikecupnya bibir sang kekasih.

"Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Jangan malas memanaskannya saat pulang nanti," ucapnya kemudian.

"Eh? Besok kau tidak di rumah?" Akagi bertanya setengah kecewa.

Kaga hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "_Shit happens_."

Akagi terkekeh. Didekapnya wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu—yang masih telanjang—lalu menepuk bokongnya seraya melenggang meninggalkan rumah mereka. Ya. Rumah mereka. Ditemani cahaya lembut rembulan di awal musim semi, mobil Akagi melaju.

* * *

SEDAN merah itu kini sudah terparkir sempurna di dalam garasi. Dari dalam, Akagi keluar dan tergopoh-gopoh membawa beberapa kantong plastik masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kagaaa~" serunya sembari melepas sepatu berhaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kaga belum pulang. _Sempurna_, pikir Akagi senang. Dengan lebih santai kini ia menenteng plastik-plastik bawaannya dari pintu depan ke dapur. Diliriknya jam di dinding. Pukul enam. Setengah sampai satu jam lagi Kaga pasti akan meneleponnya, minta dijemput di rumah sakit. Akagi sudah hafal di luar kepala akan hal ini. Dan memang selalu begitu adanya. Setelah melemparkan blazer dan stokingnya ke sofa, Akagi menguncir rambutnya dan mengambil celemek lalu memakainya, mengeluarkan beberapa botol sake dari salah satu kantong dan menaruhnya di dalam kulkas, kemudian mengeluarkan semangkuk _unadon_* dari rak atas kulkasnya. _Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberiku hidup sampai detik ini_, batin Akagi sembari menghirup aroma unadon dengan seluruh hatinya. Tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kaga semalam, Akagi langsung melahap habis salah satu makanan favoritnya itu kurang dari setengah menit. Panas atau pun dingin tidak memengaruhi lidahnya sama sekali. Tapi jelas, akan lain ceritanya jika ada Kaga di sana. Pun begitu ia hanya terkekeh dan langsung mengeluarkan seluruh belanjaannya dan bersiap memasak menu spesial untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Jelas dengan porsi untuk berlima. Dua porsi milik Kaga, tiganya jelas untuknya.

* * *

_DRRRT..._

Tepat tebakan Akagi. Baru setengah jam lebih sedikit berlalu, ponselnya bergetar dan nama Kaga tertera jelas di layar panggil. Sambil mengaduk isi panci Akagi mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ada apakah gerangan adinda menelepon kakanda di sore yang indah ini?" ucap Akagi mengawali percakapan mereka.

Hening. Menjijikkan memang.

"...Bercanda. Ada apa, Kaga? Jemput?"

"Akagi-san, nampaknya aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini."

"EH!?" pekik Akagi terkejut.

"_Shit happens_."

Akagi mengernyitkan dahinya, memandangi _nikujaga_* kreasinya yang sudah 80% matang.

"Akagi-san, makan malammu—"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kalau malas pun aku akan pesan antar saja," potong Akagi masih sambil mengaduk isi pancinya.

"Justru kau yang jangan sampai terlambat makan, Bu Dokter," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Hening. Di seberang sana pasti Kaga sedang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Tega nian adinda membuat kakanda kesepian malam ini," kembali Akagi mengeluarkan cara bicaranya yang menjijikkan tapi selalu sukses membuat Kaga tertawa.

"Iya, iya, adinda minta maaf, ya," sahut yang di seberang sana sambil tertawa kecil.

Akagi hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Masih sambil mengaduk-aduk nikujaga-nya, ia mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan berkata, "Selamat bertugas, Bu Dokter. _Malam ini bulannya pasti cantik_, lo."

Setelah telepon ditutup, Akagi mendesah panjang. _Nampaknya rencana B harus dilancarkan_, pikirnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan kentang dan daging nikujaga-nya sudah benar-benar lembut. Akagi dengan cepat merapikan dapurnya dan menutup pancinya, membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kembali dikenakannya blazernya, dan setelah merapikan penampilannya, Akagi segera meluncurkan mobilnya ke jalanan malam yang sunyi. _Rencana B harus sukses._

* * *

KAGA merasakan perutnya kian bernyanyi menuntut diisi. Ia baru ingat sejak pagi tadi ia hanya memakan sepotong roti tawar. Tak lagi bisa berkonsentrasi, ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli makan saja. Baru ia membuka pintu ruangannya, ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Akagi. Lebih dari itu, Akagi membawa panci.

"A, Akagi-san?"

Akagi cengengesan.

"Pasti belum makan, kan?"

Kaga hanya bisa tersenyum. Tidak salah ia jatuh cinta pada wanita ini.

Keduanya pun kini duduk berhadapan. Akagi mengeluarkan dua piring dan dua pasang sumpit dari dalam tasnya, yang satu ia berikan pada Kaga. Sedang Kaga membuka tutup panci dan terharu melihat makanan kesukaannya bertengger di dalam sana. Menggiurkan. Membuat cacing-cacing di dalam perut semakin ganas.

"Kakanda masak demi adinda, lo," ucap Akagi penuh rasa bangga.

Kaga hanya tertawa kecil dan bangkit berpindah duduk di sebelah Akagi. Seraya menjepit sepotong daging dan menyuapkannya kepada Akagi, ia mengecup bibir sang kekasih yang sama menggiurkannya. Akagi jelas kaget dengan tindakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi toh ia menikmatinya juga. Buktinya sambil mengunyah dan menelan suapan tersebut ia terus cengengesan. Kaga pun menyuap beberapa kali.

"Enak," ucapnya. Meski sebenarnya tanpa diucapkan pun sudah tergambar jelas dari ekspresinya.

"Tapi jelas lebih enak Kaga."

Kaga terkejut lantaran Akagi mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang dalam di bibirnya. Kaga tidak bisa melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Akagi terlanjur melumat bibirnya dan menguasai rongga mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang ganas. Ciuman itu berlangsung hingga semenit lamanya, baru terlepas saat keduanya kehabisan napas.

"Akagi-san..."

"Aku ingin _memakanmu_, Kaga."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak Kaga, Akagi langsung saja menempelkan bibir-bibirnya di permukaan leher Kaga. Panas. Tubuh Kaga memang selalu panas. Dan panas itulah yang selalu membuatnya bergairah. Diciuminya seluruh permukaan leher itu, lalu dijilatnya tanpa menyia-nyiakan seinci kulit pun. Kemudian ia beranjak naik melumat daun telinga Kaga. Bisa dirasakannya napas Kaga begitu berat dan memburu di permukaan kulitnya. Ia senang. Akagi begitu senang mempermainkan tubuh Kaga. Sebelah tangannya kini tengah menyusuri permukaan paha Kaga. Didorongnya naik rok sepan sepaha yang menyembunyikan daging indah yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya bernafsu itu lalu dirabanya lagi paha itu. Bagian luar. Bagian dalam. Sedang lawan mainnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir menahan nikmat sambil mencengkeram kerah blazernya erat-erat. Akagi benar-benar telah menguasai peperangan ini.

"Kalau kau memang sebegitu _laparnya_, lakukan dengan cepat. Aku ada visitasi pasien sebentar lagi," bisik Kaga terengah-engah.

Mendengar hal itu, jelas Akagi sangat puas. Ia kini bisa melepas binatang buas di dalam dirinya. Digendongnya si dokter dan dibaringkannya di kasur pemeriksaan pasien. Kaga dengan inisiatifnya sendiri melepas jasnya, lalu Akagi meneruskannya dengan membuka satu demi satu kancing blusnya. Sambil menyusuri permukaan dada Kaga, tangan-tangan jahat Akagi kini turun melepas kaitan roknya, juga kaitan branya. Satu per satu dilucutinya lembaran kain yang melindungi tubuh Kaga dan menggantinya dengan sentuhan, ciuman, jilatan, dan hisapan di sana-sini. Di sinilah kemampuan Akagi memuaskan pasangan bisa ia gembar-gemborkan dengan penuh kebanggaan. Bibirnya kini berpusat di payudara kiri Kaga, menjilati seluruh permukaan kecuali putingnya, membuat Kaga jengkel setengah mati karena ia membuatnya menunggu, sedang tangan kirinya khusyuk memelintir puting payudara kanan Kaga. Tangan kanannya terus meraba permukaan luar dan dalam paha Kaga sekaligus menahannya agar tetap terbuka. Sebelah pahanya sengaja ia tempelkan di daerah kewanitaan Kaga yang sudah banjir bandang.

"Panas sekali di sini. Sayangnya aku malah beriktikad untuk membuat ruangan ini terbakar," ucap Akagi seraya melemparkan blazernya ke lantai dan menggulung lengan blusnya sampai ke siku.

Kemudian ia membalik posisi Kaga menjadi telungkup. Kini disusurinya seluruh punggung itu dengan penuh nafsu. Kaga? Hanya bisa mendesah keras dan mencengkeram seprai kasur.

"Akagi-san... cepatlah... waktu visitasiku semakin dekat..." ucapnya terengah di antara desahnya. Jengkel. Sangat jengkel.

Akagi malah tertawa. Dari belakang tubuh Kaga ia menjepit sebelah paha Kaga dengan pahanya, memastikan pahanya juga menggesek daerah kewanitaan Kaga. Sebelah tangannya pun turut meraba daerah terpanas dari keseluruhan tubuh tersebut.

"Sekarang, kalau kau mau cepat, kau harus terus menyebut namaku," bisik Akagi dengan nada menggoda. Dan sukses membuat Kaga semakin jengkel.

"Lakukan saja dengan cepat!" geram Kaga. Masih sambil terengah. Di satu sisi ia sangat menikmati seks yang usil sekali ini, namun di sisi lain akan beda cerita kalau sampai kepergok. Kariernya di ujung tanduk. Begitu pula dengan birahinya.

Akagi kembali tertawa dan segera memulai aksinya. Nikmat. Pastinya. Terbukti dengan bagaimana Kaga terus memanggil namanya dengan suara yang maha erotis. Kemudian ia meluncur turun dan memposisikan wajahnya menghadap kewanitaan Kaga. Diciumnya permukaan yang panas membara itu dan dijilatinya. Terkadang didorongnya masuk lidahnya hingga Kaga mendesah lebih keras dan jambakan pun tak lagi terelakkan. Lalu didorongnya masuk jemarinya dan lidahnya beralih tugas menjilati klitoris si dokter. Desah dan erangan Kaga menjadi semakin liar. Ia akan segera mencapai klimaks. Akagi pun merangkak naik mendekap tubuh Kaga masih dengan sebelah tangannya sibuk memuaskan bagian bawah tubuh Kaga. Diciumnya bibir Kaga yang basah kuyup dengan liur kenikmatan dan di saat yang bersamaan juga seluruh tubuh Kaga menegang; kedua kakinya menyilang, menjerat tubuh Akagi, tangan-tangannya mencengkeram erat bahunya, kuku-kukunya yang terlalu dalam sukses melukai kedua bahu Akagi. Klimaks. Di tempat kerja. Nikmatnya berkali-kali lipat.

Setelah arena pertempuran sedikit mereda, keduanya melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain dan dengan kesal Kaga segera kembali berpakaian. Syukurlah saat salah seorang perawat masuk untuk memanggil Kaga, Kaga sudah kembali rapi. Meskipun bagian kewanitaannya masih basah kuyup. Akagi berpura-pura cuek saja, duduk di salah satu kursi pasien dan memakan nikujaga-nya. Padahal kalau dirasa juga, sakit di bahunya pedih sekali. Yah, anggap saja itu ganjaran dari kejahatannya malam ini. Seraya meninggalkan ruangannya, Kaga memukul kepala Akagi dengan papan jalannya.

"Berengsek."

Akagi cuma tertawa.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu juga."

* * *

_**\- selesai -**_

* * *

***_unadon_: Unagi don, iya, nasi sama belut. Udah. Gitu aja.**

***_nikujaga_: Sop kentang + daging, versi vvibu.**

* * *

**LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME HARDER HARDER HARDER *menyelam ke pulau kapuk*  
**

**Tadinya mau saya buat plot twist tragedi, tapi enggak jadi, deh. (haha)**

**Judul fiksi ini dibaca a-o-i, iya, aoi, biru. Sengaja enggak pakai kanji karena aoi selain bisa berarti biru, bisa juga berarti kelemahan. Dalam kasus fiksi ini, lemah sama godaan iman. Penulisnya kayak tahi? Biar. Kurang asupan. Mana baru mau UTS.**

**Fiksi yang satu ini sengaja saya buat dengan cita rasa lokal. Sensasi pasutri muda pula. Agaknya saya terlalu banyak mengintip sinetron yang biasa ditonton mamake.**


End file.
